A multimedia content production process generally includes multiple stages to create a final multimedia content. Each stage can make changes to the multimedia content received from previous stage and pass it to a subsequent stage, such as to precisely create the final multimedia content. During such multi-stage process, leakage of the multimedia content can occur due to intentional, unintentional, or any other reason. This may lead to eventual revenue loss for the multimedia content producers along with different other damages.
While different methods and systems are proposed to avoid and locate/detect such leaked copies of the multimedia content but, it is also important to identify the source from where an illegal copy of the multimedia is leaked. Further, in real-time, due to pervasive Internet and multitude of various multimedia devices, transcoding the multimedia content into various forms can be commonly performed using various transcoding systems and techniques. Such transcoding systems and techniques include significant challenges for the content producers to identify the source from where the illegal copy of the multimedia is leaked. So, it's important to detect at which stage of the multimedia production the copy/transcoded copy of the multimedia content is leaked, which can provide the content producers specific data points (stages) to prevent and avoid such leaks during the production process.